Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to virtual network services and, in particular, to integrating external network functions into network services.
Background
Cloud-based network services can allow integration of various independently provided solutions into a virtual network in a manner that is transparent to service users. For example, a cloud based network service provided by one entity can incorporate a firewall service provided by a second entity, expanding the services available to the user as third parties make them available.
Generally, a network integrates externals services by adapting to an external service's application programming interface (API). A network can modify its operation to implement the API, instantiate the external service, and properly route traffic through the external service. However, modifying a network's operation to integrate to an API can require substantial time and effort.